1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor packaging, and more particularly to a wafer level package (WLP) with a substrate-less or TSV-less (TSV: Through Substrate Via) interposer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent advancements in the semiconductor manufacturing technology microelectronic components are becoming smaller and circuitry within such components is becoming increasingly dense. To reduce the dimensions of such components, the structures by which these components are packages and assembled with circuit boards must become more compact.
As known in the art, fan-out wafer-level packaging (FOWLP) is a packaging process in which contacts of a semiconductor die are redistributed over a larger area through a redistribution layer (RDL) that is typically formed on a substrate such as a TSV interposer.
The RDL is typically defined by the addition of metal and dielectric layers onto the surface of the wafer to re-route the I/O layout into a looser pitch footprint. Such redistribution requires thin film polymers such as BCB, PI or other organic polymers and metallization such as Al or Cu to reroute the peripheral pads to an area array configuration.
The TSV interposer is costly because fabricating the interposer substrate with TSVs is a complex process. Thus, forming FOWLP products that includes an interposer having a TSV interposer may be undesirable for certain applications.